Aspirar a algo más
by Graystone
Summary: Tiene que tomar una decisión en su carrera, aunque sepa que no lo va a conseguir, aunque sea sólo por contentar a otra persona y no a sí mismo.


_**Disclaimer:**__ nada del potterverso me pertenece._

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

—Tiene usted un currículum muy bueno, señor Longbottom. Muy, muy bueno.

—Pero hay un problema, ¿verdad? —dedujo Neville al instante.

El sanador jefe lo miró un momento antes de contestar.

—Sí, señor Longbottom, hay un problema. Aunque tiene usted buenas calificaciones y excelentes referencias por parte de sus profesores de Hogwarts... no son suficientes como para ser sanador de este hospital. Lo siento.

Neville bajó la cabeza. En cierta manera ya sabía lo que le iban a decir antes incluso de que empezase la entrevista. Sus ÉXTASIS en Herbología, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Encantamientos no eran, ni de lejos, suficientes como para empezar la carrera de sanador en San Mungo. Pero Neville odiaba siempre conformarse con lo más bajo. En los últimos años había realizado grandes hazañas, ¿por qué no podía aspirar a un puesto como el de sanador? Pero inmediatamente se daba cuenta de que no eran sus pensamientos los que querían eso, sino su propia abuela.

—Confiaba en que... con todo lo ocurrido en la guerra...

El sanador se puso serio.

—Señor Longbottom, los sanadores salvan vidas. Por tanto de ellos depende en muchas ocasiones que la gente viva o muera. De igual manera que los aurores se juegan la vida cada vez que se lanzan a la búsqueda de magos tenebrosos. Ni el Ministerio de Magia ni el Hospital San Mungo admiten a candidatos sólo porque sean héroes de guerra.

—Pero...

—El señor Potter es un caso excepcional —dijo el sanador jefe de inmediato, como si de un experto en Legeremancia se tratase y hubiese descubierto los pensamientos de Neville — y, aun así, contaba con todos los requisitos para realizar sus ÉXTASIS y optar a una plaza en el cuerpo de aurores. Señor Longbottom, lo siento, pero tres ÉXTASIS son insuficientes para entrar en San Mungo. Lo lamento, pero es mi deber tomar esta decisión.

Cerró la carpeta con el currículum de Neville como dando por zanjado el asunto. Neville, derrotado, se levantó, dispuesto a irse.

—Espere —pidió el sanador jefe. Neville se dio la vuelta —. Tiene aquí una carta de recomendación muy buena de Pomona Sprout. Aunque dice que no cree que usted obtenga una plaza como sanador, cree que sería excelente como aprendiz para el puesto de profesor de Herbología en Hogwarts.

—¿Profesor? ¿Yo? —aquello era lo último que a Neville se le había pasado por la cabeza. ¿Profesor? Imposible. ¿Enseñar él a otras personas? Eso era una locura. Una auténtica locura. Jamás se había planteado la carrera de docente, pues se le daba fatal explicar las cosas y se ponía muy nervioso cuando hablaba frente a otras personas —. No, yo no tengo madera de profesor.

—Señor Longbottom. He visto a muchos hombres y mujeres que, como usted, tenían el inmenso deseo de entrar aquí. Pero fue siempre mi triste deber abrirles los ojos e impedírselo. Usted tiene facultades, señor Longbottom. Y podría utilizarlos en otros campos. No desprecie otros trabajos sólo porque no le darían el mismo reconocimiento que el que tendría aquí. Debería ver cómo los sanadores del hospital alaban a sus profesores de Hogwarts, aquellos que les enseñaron todo lo que necesitaron para entrar aquí. Adiós, señor Longbottom. Y buena suerte.

Neville salió del despacho. Se había comportado como un estúpido. El jamás había aspirado a algo superior, porque nunca había sido su deseo, porque siempre se había conformado con lo que tenía. Había sido su abuela, que en cierto siempre había querido lo mejor para él, quien lo había guiado de esa manera. Pero ahora Neville ya era un adulto, ya tenía que tomar sus propias decisiones. ¿Sanador? Sonrió ante aquella pregunta. Imposible. ¿Curar él a otras personas? Eso era una locura, una auténtica locura.

Pero, ¿ser profesor en Hogwarts? Quién sabía. Tampoco perdía nada por intentarlo.

* * *

_**Nota del autor:**__ esto es lo único que se me ocurría para mi segunda participación en el reto. No creo que Neville hubiese optado alguna vez al puesto de sanador, pero dado que sus padres eran aurores, le gusta la Herbología y siempre estuvo influenciado por su abuela, quizás quería intentarlo sólo para no decepcionarla a ella, aun a sabiendas de que no lograría entrar. Al final decide optar por lo que al final hace, ser profesor de Herbología, aunque necesite que le abran los ojos._


End file.
